


I'll kiss you anyway. (It's Christmas day.)

by queerymiracle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Betaed, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, ML Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/pseuds/queerymiracle
Summary: 《 " 𝗍-𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗺𝗲- 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗿𝗼𝘀𝗲 ... 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 ? " 》rose leans a lot on juleka, and that doesn't help with her crush. to everyone, they look the sweetest, but juleka can only focus on her skin and smell.orwhen i listen to a lot of gay songs and use the 'sleep' and 'kiss' themes.《 " 𝖨- 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀 𝗁𝖾𝗋 ... 𝗯𝗮𝗱𝗹𝘆. " 》____________________________________This is a secret Santa gift for @/actuallycannotflirt on Tumblr!
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I'll kiss you anyway. (It's Christmas day.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelesslyromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslyromantic/gifts).



> Hello; this is a gift for shamelesslyromantic, who requested lovesquare/julerose + fluff + romance!!
> 
> the title is inspired from the song "two queens in a king sized bed" by girl in red :)

She had done it again, Juleka smiled. Rose was asleep yet again, and like the big hugger she was, the tiny arms wrapped around the goth's torso, it gave her a warm sense of belonging. It felt good.

Juleka Couffaine liked to be hugged by Rose Lavillant, she decided. Her side was flooded with warmth, with the cozy little space occupied by Rose.

Completely comfortable, Juleka looked out the window as the view shifted and blurred. The Paris horizon sped by in blues and grays, and the dip of her seat got deeper. She rested her chin in her palm, her eyes drooping with a will to shut and just lean into Rose.

She should've known that wouldn't be the case, as someone shook Rose out of her slumber (Alya? Mylene? She was still drowsy enough to not notice.) and subsequently her too, as Rose shook her slightly. 

“Look,” 

Oh. It was Marinette and Adrien, snuggled up like rabbits. Juleka chuckled inwardly. They were famously adorable and hilariously awkward. 

“Awesome,” she tilted her head. 

Rose looked up and beamed, and Juleka flushed a little. She turned her attention to ‘Adrienette’ as Alya secretly called them. Juleka wasn't the type to hear things about her classmates that weren't from the horse's mouth, but Marinette's crush was literally one of the most obvious things that's happened that year. They were in a similar position to what she herself was a moment ago. She cringed a bit, was her crush that obvious too? 

She chanced a look at her best friend, and there came up Lila. Drawing everyone's gazes to her, she sashayed over to Mari.

“What do you want, Lila?”

She was feeling bad for herself? Juleka tuned the conversation out, she didn't really have anything to do with Lila, and she doubted she'd be of any help with the issue. She vaguely heard Sabrina, as the warmth returned to her side, this time a little bit colder but great nonetheless. 

Rose tossed, her palms twitching, and peeked over at her book. Juleka lowered it so she could read. She turned it to herself. It was a little Gothic Lit book Juleka picked up from Liberty.

Rose looked up, her expression inquisitive. She, however, was cut short by a voice ringing throughout the train: that of Max's mother's, now more metallic. Startled, Juleka glomped Rose, as the blonde blinked and dropped the book.

The situation spiralled out in a confusing whirl, from Marinette taking charge, floating in a daze, her clutching Rose so hard she figured she'd left a fingerprint or two.

“Juleka-” Rose whispered. “I feel so scared…”

“R-right,” she said. “It’s an akuma and we don't have Ladybug or Cat Noir around. It's not a favourable circumstance at all-” 

“At least we have each other,”

“.... um, that doesn't help with this situation but that's sweet, thank you..”

“Yeah, right, Situation! :D”

“You didn't just-”

“I did! Sorry!”

Juleka giggled, she was too precious. Rose blushed, just as the light in the train got darker than before, and Juleka rushed to the window. It hit her, oh no they were in outer space-

“Oh no…”

Rose leant in, her eyes big as saucers. “Wow. It looks beautiful!”

Juleka gaped but managed a chuckle. Her friend turned to her, and Juleka rubbed her hands, taking steady breaths. 

She was beautiful. 

But the journey was turning troublesome. 

Reality had already seemed to hurl around them, but it intensified suddenly; Juleka clenched her fist in hopes of mental relief. They were at the back end of the group, and stopped when Ladybug and Cat Noir showed, similar looks of shock plastered on everyone. 

A few confusing moments later, Juleka felt weightlessness, just as if she'd shifted altitudes too quickly. Their ride lurched forward, causing Juleka to land on her butt, as Rose grabbed on to a seat. 

With a huge thud and series of bangs, Startrain crashed into the Big Bang.

Juleka made a face to herself. That's how they end their field trip? Rose helped her up. 

The trip was disastrous, but maybe it won't be so bad the next time, Juleka thought.

____________

The next was decidedly better.

Lugging their packages in, Juleka joined Rose at their seat. Sending her a smile, she looked around. 

This was a good day, the sky was clear. The flight took off, and the sunlight seeped through the open glass into Rose's warm skin. 

Juleka stared at her. She shut out all intrusive thoughts, and focused on Rose. Her eyes were probably her favorite feature, Juleka was drawn into them, blue as the depths of the Seine.

“Jules?”

She blinked, and nodded. 

“New York is going to be so exciting!” Rose squiggled her hands. Juleka smiled. Her remarkable innocence was adorable. 

“Yeah.”

“We'll see so many things, I can't just wait…”

“There's Liberty-”

“Yeah! Just like your house, riiight?” she leaned against her shoulder.

Juleka shoved her, chuckling. “Yeah.”

Rose yawned. “Wow, I'm sleepy. Hmm.” With lidded eyes, she looked up. “Mind if I sleep on you?” 

Juleka hitched her breath, but nodded affirmation. The blonde smiled. She nestled on Juleka's shoulder, and it did not help calm her rapidly beating heart. 

Her eyes darted from her hair, her skin, to the placement of her hands. It was too intimate somehow - this was something they always did - but Rose seemed to be snuggled closer to her than ever before. Maybe it was just her delusional brain, but Juleka dared to hope. 

Her skin had the barest tinge of pink in it, or maybe it was an effect of the light, but it suited her. She looked like an angel; she always did. Juleka followed her soft breaths, her chest heaving up and down. Her brows relaxed, so did her shoulders and fingers, intertwining with Juleka's. 

Juleka flushed; and squeezed her hand lightly. Rose muttered something drowsily, Juleka couldn't quite hear it, so she shut her eyes. Sleep drifted towards her, wrapping her in warmth.

When Juleka finally woke up, it was still dark. She checked the time. Apparently, they'd arrive in New York soon. 

Rose had tossed around in her sleep, and lounged on the handle. Juleka felt content, even at a trivial sight. 

“Juleka…”

She shook, astounded, as she turned to watch Rose's soft lips curve. It was a habit Juleka did not know Rose had, but hearing her name both frightened and comforted her. 

It was to stay on her mind for a while, but by the time they landed, she put it aside. 

____________

Not too long after, it was Christmas Eve. 

Juleka was surrounded with the smell of incense and baked goodies. She was quite fond of it. Tucking her scarf under her chin, the goth rubbed her gloved hands. They were to visit Tom and Sabine's bakery as usual, and this year they'd also been invited to Marinette's Christmas party. They were always a bop, and Juleka got to see most of her classmates in the break. 

Red and white fabric and snow mingled and marred the horizon. Anarka led her children into the Patisserie, just as Rose and her father exited. Her face lit up like a Christmas bulb, and she excitedly waved over at her.

“Juleka!”

She waved back, slightly grinning. 

They met again six hours later, and Rose greeted her by tackling her in a hug. Juleka nearly toppled over from the sheer force. It caused her to chuckle inwardly, and she raised her hands to hold her. 

Rose kissed her cheeks, and dragged her by the hand into Marinette's room. Select members of the class lounged inside, looking up at the sound of their footsteps.

“Hello again!!” Rose chirped, trading across. Juleka swiftly followed, trying not to look anyone in the eye. She ended up sitting on the stair to Marinette's bunk bed.

The girls gathered in close proximity. 

“Everyone is here, yes?” Alya announced. There were the exceptions of Chloé and Sabrina, who had their own plans back at Le Grande Paris, but the rest of the group had managed to show up. 

“So!” The blogger grinned, “game time!”

“Truth or dare?” Alix piped up, hand slapping on her thigh.

“Betcha!” she finger gunned, and led the room to fall into excited chatter. Alya went first, setting Marinette as her target. She chose dare; and Alya had this glint in her eye as she dared the poor girl to text Adrien. 

Marinette nervously cradled her phone, giving a freakish smile. 

“It's just Adrien!”

“....yes…. That's the issue.”

As they fussed over the text, Juleka felt Rose lean on her thighs. She felt sparks rising by her backbone, and tapped a little happy tune on her knee. 

“‘Merry Christmas, Adrien!’ Honestly, girl, how long does sending a text as simple as that take?!” Alya facepalmed.

Marinette protested. “I sent it faster than I did with last year's!”

“I cannot bear with you sometimes, really!”

“Hehe-” She blushed. Clearing her throat, she said, “Rose, truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Some of the warmth left her as Rose eagerly leaned forward. 

“Hmm..” Marinette tapped her chin. “Tell me, did you ask out Juleka or she did?”

Juleka blanched. _T-they thought me- and.. Rose.. were dating?_ That was news to her. Apparently, it was so to Rose too.

“What? When?” Her voice went to an even higher pitch. “Who asked out whom? No one asked me out!”

“.... Oh.” Marinette blinked, “you are not interested in each other? We all thought you were together…”

“Um, no, she's… just my friend,” Rose tugged at her bracelet, looking down. Juleka felt her heart go down the same way Rose's eyes did. _Just friends… huh…._

“Uh huh,” Alix said. “That's totally cool too!”

“Yeah,” 

“Yeah,” Rose opted for a smile. “Jules, truth?”

The tall girl nodded. Rose asked her, “what's your favourite smell?”

“S-smell-?” 

“Yeah!” She practically glowed with excitement. “Smells! Do you like the smell of jasmine? Mint? Cinnamon? Artificial fragrance of some kind? Or ..maybe roses?”

Juleka furrowed her brows. There weren't many smells she was fond of, but … “Roses,” she decided. “With… cinnamon and… the sea.”

Rose grinned, and Juleka's heart nearly melted. To be fair, it was always soft around Rose, but the girl was just so goddamn cute Juleka couldn't help herself.

Someone whistled under their breath, and she broke eye contact. Flustered, Juleka fiddled with her fingers. 

“Great!” Rose squealed. “Your turn.”

Juleka closed her eyes. “Mylene, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Mylene chose quietly. 

“... um…” she bit her lip. “Which song do you like being sung to you?”

“I really like Smelly Wolf!” The shorter replied. “But I also love Kitty Section's.”

“Mhm.. valid,” Juleka relaxed, a small smile blooming on her face. 

Mylene smiled back, and the game carried on. From innocent truths to little fibs for privacy, chickening out on dares, perfectly executing them, Juleka silently enjoyed them. 

Until Alya gave her next dare.

“Hmm… I don't know… I dare you to stare into someone's eyes till you blink.”

Juleka frowned. That didn't sound like nothing she'd dislike, so she nodded. She tapped Rose's shoulder. 

Bright blue eyes met copper, and she inevitably blushed. Hers was an intent gaze, and Juleka stared hard in them, trying to read her. They glinted, making Juleka's heart race, and reflected the bright light surrounding them. Juleka felt weak in her knees. Sweating slightly, she averted her eyes and ran. 

She faintly heard footsteps and Marinette calling out to her, but ignored them as she dashed down the stairs. Juleka thought Sabine noticed her.

She was just too mortified to accept that she loves her best friend, she thought, resting on an armrest. _I- I wanted to kiss her,_ Juleka realized breathlessly. _Badly._ She rubbed her hands. There was no second guessing now…

A hand rested on her shoulder. Juleka jerked upwards in panic and surprise, hastily turning around to see Rose with a sweet smile on. Juleka trembled, and hugged her fiercely. Rose patted her.

“Let's go back up, shall we?” she asked calmly.

“... I'd rather go now…” Juleka mumbled, checking her watch. “Mom was expectin me anyway.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah.” 

“.. See you tomorrow,” Rose kissed her cheeks. She smiled a little and then, proceeded to back up to Marinette's room. 

Juleka huffed, tied her laces and entered the bakery.

Sabine's voice greeted her at the exit. “Isn't it a little early to go back, dear?”

Juleka sighed and smiled. “I just want to. I live in a boathouse so…”

“I see,” Sabine replied. She waved, “Come see us soon again, hey?”

“Sure, Ma'am,” Juleka said, leaving for Liberty. 

She just some needed some alone time. She needed to reflect and sort herself.

____________

Rose came over early that morning. She looked cheerful as usual, but Juleka couldn't help but feel a little scared.

They sat in silence in her cabin. Outside, Luka strummed his guitar lazily, as slow waves crashed on Liberty's side. There was an obvious air of hesitation in the room, but then Rose silently fished out a gift wrapped in purple. 

“Merry Christmas, Jules!”

“Merry Christmas, Rose,” Juleka grinned, pulling out her gift as well. 

Rose eagerly accepted, unwrapping as Juleka did with hers. 

She gasped. “The pens I wanted for my sketchbook!” She hugged her friend, “...how do you always know?”

Juleka patted her head smiling wide.

Rose left her side after a while, as a drawn out silence followed. 

“Jules,”

Rose said softly, sliding closer to her. “I. .. thought about yesterday and….”

“....hm?”

“I-” she gulped. “Juleka, I-”

Juleka turned. Rose was impossibly close, and Juleka's eyes widened. Clearing her throat, Rose leaned in.

Her lips were soft, a bit cold from outside, but Juleka was mostly surprised. As Rose put a bit more pressure, she gave in and let the blonde work on her. 

Rose had closed her eyes. Juleka felt her breath on hers and kissed her back, locking her arms behind her own back as she let Rose lean on her. The kiss grew a little more insistent, and Juleka tasted the sweet chapstick Rose applied. She liked it, and she licked her lips again. 

Because it was short and hot, in the moment, and sweet, the kiss reminded Juleka of the girl on top of her. She smiled in giddiness. Oh, she could live with this.

“Huff….. did you … like it?” Rose asked breathlessly, leaning on her hand. “I just…. I thought…. you'd like it…”

“....”

“Juleka!” Rose said, alarmed.

Juleka gave her an uncharacteristic wide-toothed grin.

“I think I broke her…”

The girl in question hugged the smaller, taking her by surprise. “....thank you,” she said, her voice distorted by the fabric of Rose's sweater.

Rose held her hand. For the first time with an actual intent. 

“You're welcome.”


End file.
